


tour of duty

by frausorge



Category: The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan saw Jon on TV the other night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tour of duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for insipid_paragon.

Ryan saw Jon on TV the other night, he's sure of it. Jon was with four or five others, all in the same uniform, of course, faces obscured by their helmets and goggles, but Ryan knows Jon's stance and his stride and his silhouette and he would know Jon anywhere. It was him.  
"I am the Young Veins," Ryan tells the crowd, "for now," and they scream. "Jon was on the news Monday night, did you see him?" The girls shout yeah, though Ryan knows they're only cheering, not confirming. "I'm pretty proud of him out there fighting for us, so let's make him proud tonight too. What do you say?" Screams, shouts, cheers. Ryan counts in.  
The night before Jon left, Ryan couldn't stop running his hands over Jon's head. "I'll grow it out again as soon as I come home," Jon said.

"You promise?" Ryan said.

Jon tightened his arms around Ryan's waist, pushed his nose against Ryan's neck, and whispered "promise, promise, promise, promise, promise."


End file.
